


Power of Love: Power Rangers Secret Squadron

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Power of Love [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: The Black Cross Emperor Moldark has set his sights on the Earth. The G.E.S. have got to gather a team to fight him and his Black Cross Army and become the Power Rangers Secret Squadron. This is rated Mature for later chapters. Power Rangers and Super Sentai are owned by Hasbro and Toei Company, Ltd. No copyright infringement intended.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there are a few things this you should know before you go any farther. First, in the Prologue, you will not meet any of the rangers there will be no morphs or fight scenes. This is to introduce some of the side characters. These characters AREN’T going to be rangers or mentors for the most part. These characters are going to be constant characters throughout the whole of the Power Rangers fanfiction stories that I'm writing and will be there for every team when they need them. Also, I will be using every season of Super Sentai and not just the ones that we got here in America. I decided that we should start with Himitsu Sentai Goranger as Power Rangers Secret Squadron. For right now they’re more than likely will only be about ten chapters of each ranger team, not counting the Prologue, unless I get more ideas of where to go as I’m writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Hello, my name is David Hamblin. And I am no one important really but I am in love with two of the most beautiful women in the world. Dr. Saito Mayumi she was from Japan and she came here to America to work with the woman who has become her best friend Dr. Ellie Duan. Ellie was born here in the United States but her father was born in China and met and fell in love with her mother who was American. The two of them like to say that they were Asian sisters from different misters.

Dr. Duan had discovered an energy that no one had ever seen before. And she needed the help of Dr. Saito for her plans to come true. The two of them hoped that they would be able to turn this energy into the power source of the future. To replace fossil fuel with a reusable, renewable energy source. But their work was slow going. And while they were doing that I was the janitor at the college that they were doing their research.

“What are you doing in here?” Dr. Saito demanded of me as I entered their office. “I’m here to clean up,” I said looking at her which was half trueI was also there for another reason. “Well do you have to do that right now? We are doing some very sensitive research at the moment.” Dr. Duan demanded while looking at me. “Look I thought you two were done for the day so I came in to clean up. As I always do. Sorry.” I said to the both of them. “Sure you did. Look we've seen you staring at us.” Dr. Saito said staring daggers at me.

At this point, one of the three of us should have noticed that one of the machines that they were using to monitor the new energy had started to malfunction. “I do not.” I lied as the energy became more and more unstable. “ _You do too!_ ” Dr. Duan yelled. Then the energy burst free in an explosion that sent a wave full of that energy hitting the three of us with full force.

All three of us doubled over and fell unconscious on the floor. There the three of us went through something that is hard to describe in mere words. We saw everything in the universe and every dimension this universe has. And a nothing so complete that it couldn't possibly exist. It was boiling hot and freezing cold. We felt a connection to something bigger then we could ever imagine. Something with multiple colors and only a select few could bring out the _**true**_ power of what we were seeing. Finally, we experienced each other's lives as we lived them.

I came to first and I looked at the two women that I loved and I couldn't be around them anymore and left. A few minutes later the two of them came to. “Mayumi are you alright?” Ellie asked Mayumi as they got to there feet. “Yeah. Where's David?” Mayumi asked looking around and not seeing me. “Well, I'm guessing that we all experienced the same thing. So we both know where he is and why he left.” Ellie said looking at her best friend. “You’re right,” Mayumi said with a smile. “HE’S IN THE COURTYARD,” they both said at the same time.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Mayumi asked me as she and Ellie came up behind me. “You both know why. Because we experienced the same things.” I said not even bothering to turn around but knowing that Ellie was there too. “Yes we do but we also know that you've dreamed about what is going to happen. Probably in those bushes over there as soon as we finish talking.” Ellie said seductively.

“Yeah. And that’s the problem.” I said turning to face them. “Because the only way you wanted to make love to us is if we wanted you to make love to us,” Mayumi said with a smile. “And not because we saw your sad life and wanted to pity fuck you,” Ellie said with the same smile. “Exactly. I want you, ALL of you, not just a fuck.” I said looking down at my feet. “You’re not getting a pity fuck,” Mayumi said making me look at the two of them. “You’re getting us, ALL of us,” Ellie said giving me a kiss.

That’s when I saw it in their eyes. They for some reason had the same love that I had in mine. “You mean that don't you?” I asked shocked that there was love in their eyes for me. “Yes we do baby,” Mayumi said giving me a kiss too. “Why? I mean I know what you think of me now, so why is their love your eyes?” I asked. “Because we saw what _**YOU**_ think of us,” Ellie said. “We’ve never had anyone love us as you love us,” Mayumi said smiling.

What they never knew was that every night when they would leave I would make sure that everything that they were working on was backed up or put away safely. They had a tendency to leave there work lying around or their computers running having not saved any of there data. And while they were working I was making sure that their favorite snacks were in the cafeteria or that their cars had enough gas to get them home. I would do anything they needed even if they didn't know it.

I thought after seeing their lives that all my hopes that one day the two of them would truly _see_ me were pathetic. But here they were standing before me with seductive smiles. And they were telling me that all my hopes and dreams were going to be coming true. “Now will you please make love to us?” the both of them said together. “Whatever you want my loves,” I said taking them behind the bushes to make love for the very first time.

* * *

“Hello, pitiful creatures of Earth. I the Black Cross Emperor Moldark will be concurring your little ball of rock and water soon. And my Black Cross Army are trained to take no prisoners. You will only survive if you lay your weapons at my feet. If not you will be used to teach a lesson to all who oppose me. See you soon.” a man wearing a cross mask said on a video being played for someone. On the wall behind him were three large letters: G E S.

He picked up his phone and pressed a button. “Someone get me Dr. Nicholas Holland,” he said into the receiver. “What should you tell him when you bring him in?” he asked the person on the other end. “Tell him that it's time to activate the _**SECRET SQUADRON**_ ,” he said ominously. “Right as soon as possible,” he said hanging up the phone hoping they will have enough time before this Moldark arrived.

 


	2. The Team Units Part 1

“We need those devices to work Dr. Holland, and we need them now.” Colonel Hubert Douglas demanded. He is the leader of the G.E.S., which stands for the Global Eagle Scouts. It is a global protection agency that protects the world from threats from other worlds. When it was first established people thought that it was a waste of money. But right now they were preparing for a fight with the Black Cross Army and its emperor Moldark.

To the best of there knowledge, it was an alien army that has supposedly concurred several solar systems in the Milky Way galaxy. And they now have set their sights on the Earth as their next conquest. Truthfully the Earth wouldn't even know of their existence if it wasn't for a message that they sent to the Earth. Colonel Douglas hoped that this arrogance would be there downfall but right now he wasn't so sure.

“It can't be helped, sir. I've tried every power source that I know and they still don't work on the levels that we need them to.” Dr. Nicholas Holland said to the colonel. Dr. Holland was the inventor of a technology that they hoped to use to fight the Black Cross Army. But no matter what power source Dr. Holland tried he couldn't make them work the way they needed them to. “That’s why we’re here Dr. Holland,” I said as Ellie, Mayumi and I walked into the room.

“Hello, who are you?” Dr. Holland asked seeing the three of us. “These people think they may be able to help us with our problem.” Colonel Douglas said. “Dr. Ellie Duan,” Ellie said shaking his hand. “Dr. Saito Mayumi,” Mayumi said doing the same. “David Hamblin,” I said. “Do you really think that you can find the right power source for my babies?” Dr. Holland asked looking hopeful for the first time since he had been called in for this.

“Actually they believe they already have. Agent Vitagliano.” Colonel Douglas said calling for one of his right-hand agents Agent Michele Vitagliano to bring in our equipment. She was a beautiful blonde woman who is a second generation American. She wasn't very tall but what she lacked in height she made up in guts and determination. She set our equipment down on a table that held the tech that Dr. Holland was working on.

“You have?” Dr. Holland asked looking happier then he had in days. “Yes, we have,” I said opening the case and handing the girls somethings held inside. “Then why haven’t we tried this power source before?” Dr. Holland asked looking at Colonel Douglas who told him that he had reached out to everyone that was working on any type of energy project the worldwide.

“Because this energy that we're about to use is very difficult to contain and control,” Mayumi said as the three of us went to work adding the power to the devices that he had out. “It is so difficult that the first time that we _MONITORED_ this energy. It caused that monitor to malfunction and caused an explosion.” Ellie said as she went to work. “That explosion is the reason why I'm here with them right now,” I said helping them with there work. “What do you mean?” Agent Vitagliano asked as we worked.

“Well, cutie pie...” all three of us said at the same time and then started to laugh at that. “When the explosion happened it released the very energy that it was monitoring in a wave that hit all three of us,” Ellie said as she fiddled with some of the equipment that she was using. “And that wave caused us to among other things, live each other's lives,” I said placing a new device next what Dr. Holland called the Squadron Morphers. “And that is why he’s here with us. Because if you go back to his time in school you’ll find that he was a B student that doesn't even have a high school diploma let alone went to college.” Mayumi said looking the morphers.

“But once he was hit with that wave he lived our lives and we lived his so he now knows everything that we know and we know everything that he knows. That’s kind of why we all hit on you because we all have the same taste in women. And you are a very beautiful woman.” Ellie said looking directly at Agent Vitagliano, who blushed a little and smiled. “So you two are...lesbians?” Dr. Holland asked. “No, we’re actually dating each other but we’re open to the idea to more women joining our little group. But that’s beside the point.” I said moving around the girls.

“The explosion also made us a living part of that energy wave. So our aging process has stopped and we are connected to everything that uses that energy. Which is basically everything because a small portion of that energy is in every living thing. And that is how, with some difficulty, we were able to make the Morphing Grid. It is a way to channel that into something and use it the way you want to use it and help us out in this dire time.” all three of us said taking turns.

“And because they are the only ones that can make this energy work for us they have to stay on as technicians and they’re the ones that get to chose who we give these... _MORPHERS_ to.” Colonel Douglas said. “Why is that sir?” Dr. Holland asked. “One of the first things we learned about this energy is that in the wrong hands it could spell the end of the universe. So if we are entrusting this power to you we chose who gets it.” I said as Ellie went up to them.

“Speaking about that Colonel we have the list of the people who we have chosen right here,” Ellie said handing him the list. “Shouldn’t this wait until you’ve finished your work, my dear?” Colonel Douglas asked smuggle and everyone in the room had a smile on their faces. “We’ve been done for a while now. The Squadron Morphers are working perfectly and waiting for their new owners.” I said putting the last piece of tech back in the case that Agent Vitagliano had carried in.

“Really but you just started?” Dr. Holland asked. “It really didn’t take much to activate. Most of the time we were adding a color scheme.” Mayumi said with a smile. “1 is red, 2 is blue, 3 is yellow, 4 is pink and 5 is green,” Ellie explained with a smile. “So could you please go get those names on the list?” I asked him with a smile matching the girls. “Wait there are only four names on this list.” Colonel Douglas said looking at the list. “Yeah, we’re going to get her ourselves,” Mayumi said. “Her?” Agent Vitagliano asked looking at the three of us. “It’s the pink one we think it should be a girl,” Ellie said smiling.

* * *

“Do you know why we're here Rex?” Chief Petty Officer Percy Pearson asked. Gunnery Sergeant Rex Hogan is a second generation Japanese/American who has proudly severed in the US Marines for the past six years. “I don't know you limy Brit,” Rex said to his friend. Chief Petty Officer Percy Pearson who is a British/American whose family moved to the USA when he was two. When he got old enough he joined the US Navy which he has been with for the past decade. “So I’m not the only one that was told to come here. Senior Airman Keith Gomez,” he said introducing himself.

Keith Gomez who’s family was of Latino descent and who was a part of almost every sport his family watched but mostly boxing, mixed martial arts, and archery. “No, you’re not. Major Nick Logan,” he said introducing himself. Nick’s family has proudly served in the US Army for seven generations. “Do any of you know why we were called here today?” Rex asked them all.

“No, but we do,” I said as Colonel Douglas, Agent Vitagliano, Dr. Holland, Mayumi and myself walked into the room. “Good morning people.” Colonel Douglas said. “Good morning sir.” they all said saluting the Colonel. “At ease.” Colonel Douglas said to them. “Sir if you don’t mind me asking why are the four of us here?” Rex asked. “I think you mean the five of us.” Alessandra Arrabal or Alice to her friends said as she and Ellie walked in. Alice is a Puerto Rican/American woman who grew up poor but fought hard to earn everything that she has. “Alice, what are you doing here?” Nick asked her shocked.

“You two know each other?” Agent Vitagliano asked. “They should, they were engaged for about two years before they called the wedding off,” Ellie explained to everyone. “What are the FIVE of us doing here sir?” Rex asked. But Nick couldn’t take his eyes off Alice. He had thought they had worked everything out from when they had ended things. Now he was wondering why she hadn't told him that she had been contacted by the government.

“Well that's simple please watch this film. And we'll explain everything afterward.” Colonel Douglas said and played the film of the Black Cross Emperor Moldark making his grand threat against the Earth. “So there you have it they will be here in a matter of days if not sooner.” Colonel Douglas said to them.

“Are you even sure this is real? I mean look at that guy with the mask it looks kinda like a college kid made it in his parents’ garage.” Alice said looking at the Colonel. “That is a good question my dear, Agent Vitagliano.” Colonel Douglas said to his right-hand woman. “My brother works in a satellite research facility and he found this signal. And the signal was tracked back to the source and it was coming from three million miles past Pluto.” Agent Vitagliano said to the five of them. “So not a college student? Why are we here today sir?” Rex asked.

“Well, we have a way to fight them. You five are going to fight them using experimental technology that I have developed called the Squadron Morphers to become a fighting force called the Squadron Fighters.” Dr. Holland said to the group. “That’s lame. How about calling them Power Rangers Secret Squadron?” I asked. “No offense Dr. Holland but I like his name better than yours,” Keith said to him with a general agreement from everyone else. Even Dr. Holland himself. “Why us?” Alice asked.

“That you are going to have to ask David, Mayumi, and Ellie because they’re the ones who picked all of you.” Colonel Douglas said looking at the three of us. “Well, it's simple really the five of you are all decent human beings. And this power that we're about to give you is too great if it were to fall in the wrong hands,” I said with a shiver. “I don’t want to think about it,” I said to them.

“Gunnery Sergeant Rex Hogan with your sniper skills along with your mixed martial arts training you will be a great leader as the Red Squadron Ranger,” Mayumi said with a smile. “Senior Airman Keith Gomez you are a natural athlete between your boxing, mixed martial arts and archery and all the other sports that you play. You will definitely put those skills to good use as the Blue Squadron Ranger.” Ellie said smiling at him. “Major Nick Logan you are a weapons expert with martial arts training so you know when you need to be forceful and when to be peaceful. You’ll be a wonderful Yellow Squadron Ranger.” I said.

“Alessandra Arrabal or Alice while you are the only one here that has no connection to any military branch. But you’ve been working as a demolitions expert in the private sector for the past five years and thanks to your relationship with Nick who taught you martial arts. You have the skills to be the Pink Squadron Ranger.” Mayumi said smiling at her. “And last but not least Chief Petty Officer Percy Pearson while you aren’t as skilled in hand to hand as the others but you are a skilled thinker and out in the field that could save us all. So you'll do us proud as the Green Squadron Ranger.” Ellie finished.

“So do you think you’re up for this because we sure as hell believe you can. It’s your choice.” I said to them as we let them make their decisions. “I’m in,” Rex said without a pause of hesitation. “Really? Why man?” Percy asked his friend. “Because I believe that not just our country needs us but our world too. And you can’t beat the idea of being some kind of superhero.” Rex said with a smile. “You’re right I’m in,” Percy said too. “Me too,” Nick said. “And me,” Keith said. Now everyone was looking at Alice to see if she was going to join them. “What is everyone looking at?” Alice asked with a small smile. “Are you guys waiting to see if I’ll be the lone girl amongst this sea of testosterone. Well, the answer is...yes,” she said with a smile.

 


	3. The Team Units Part 2

Two weeks later. As people were out and about doing some shopping or going to the movies when there was an explosion somewhere in the sky that caused everyone to stop and look around. “ _HAHA HAHA!!_ ” this maniacal laughter came shortly afterward. Then as the spaceship came into view a hologram of the Black Cross Emperor Moldark came on as big as life.

“People of this pitiful planet, you will soon bow before me the Black Cross Emperor Moldark and the power of my Black Cross Army. General Volcanite do your worst.” Black Cross Emperor said. “Yes, my Emperor. Zolders attack!!!!” General Volcanite yelled for his men to attack. There were screams as everyone tried to escape the Zolders. Until there was an explosion that caused everyone to stop and some of the Zolders went flying, landing at General Volcanites’ feet. “Who did this?” he demanded.

“We did,” Rex said as he and the others came to the scene. “And who are you?” General Volcanite demanded. “It’s easier just to show you,” Alice said to him. “It’s Morphin’ Time!” they all yelled. Then there was a flash of light as they morphed. “Red Squadron Ranger READY!” Rex said making a pose. “Blue Squadron Ranger READY!” Keith said as he posed. “Yellow Squadron Ranger READY!” Nick said doing his pose. “Pink Squadron Ranger READY!” Alice said making her pose. “Green Squadron Ranger READY!” Percy said doing his pose. “POWER RANGERS SECRET SQUADRON!” they all said together doing the team pose. “Very showy _‘Power Rangers’_? Let’s see how you do against this Snake Fang ATTACK!!!” General Volcanite yelled for one of his monsters to attack.

“Yesssssss General. Take thisssssss,” he said as he started the attack. There was this hissing coming from everywhere around the Rangers. “What the hell is that sound?” Percy asked. Then Alice saw the snakes all around there feet. But before she could warn the others all the snakes blew up. “Where did the explosions come from?” Rex asked as they struggled to get their feet. “It was the snakes,” Alice said. “I ssssssee that you have sssssseen my friendsssss my dear.” the monster said as he sent more of his snakes.

That’s when Alice jumped into the air. “Squadron Bombs,” Alice said grabbing at the earrings on her helmet and throwing them all around the Rangers. This did the trick all the snakes blew up before they could reach the others. “My babiesssss!! What have you done to my babiesssss?” the monster said talking about the snakes. “Good job Alice. Now let's see how you like this. Squadron Shooter.” Rex said calling out his weapon a laser gun and firing it. The monster stumbled backward.

“That looks like it was fun. Wanna help Percy?” Keith said to Percy calling out his Squadron Bow. “Sure. Squadron Launcher,” he said calling out his weapon a slingshot like weapon. “FIRE!!” they both said as they fired their weapons. “That wasn't enough then take this Squadron Spear,” Nick said swinging his spear hitting him several times. The Rangers regrouped as the monster stood up on his shaky legs. “You think...that you...can stop me. I'll show you.” the monster said charging at the Rangers.

“Then I think it’s time for our trump card,” Alice said pulling out a multicolored football then she drop-kicked the ball to Percy. Percy then jumped in the air and backflip kicked it to Nick. Nick caught it in the chest then kicked it to Keith. Keith caught it then held it out. Rex then took a running leap. “Squadron Ball Hurricane,” Rex said kicking the ball at the monster. When the ball hit him it blew up taking Snake Fang with it. “POWER RANGERS SECRET SQUADRON!!” everyone said making a pose in front of the remnants of the explosion.

* * *

“My great apologize my Emperor. I don’t know where they came from.” General Volcanite said to the Black Cross Emperor Moldark bowing his head to his Emperor. “These _‘Power Rangers’_ are the first challenge that we have had to face in a long time. And I’m going to enjoy breaking them and taking this planet away from them.” Black Cross Emperor Moldark said looking at the Earth through the window of the spaceship.

* * *

“That was a great job out there everyone.” Colonel Douglas said looking at his team as they returned to the base where they all lived and trained after there first fight with the Black Cross Army. “Thank you, sir,” Rex said with a smile. “It’s nice to see all that training is paying off,” Alice said with a smile. “Yes, it is my dear. David, Ellie, and Mayumi couldn't have chosen better than you five.” Colonel Douglas said like a proud father. Alice looked a little funny after hearing that but only Nick saw it.

“Now go and enjoy what little time we have before they send another monster.” Colonel Douglas said with a smile. “Thank you, sir,” Rex said with a smile. “Hey, do you guys want to shoot some pool in the game room?” Keith asked everyone. “Sure,” Percy said with a smile. “I’m going to get some more training in, but thanks,” Rex said. “I’m out too,” Alice said with a smile. “I’ll be along in a minute,” Nick said looking at Alice as she walked off.

“Alice, can I talk to for a second?” Nick asked. “Sure. What do you want to talk about?” Alice asked him as they walked away from everyone else. “I know that you haven’t dated anyone after we broke up but you shouldn’t do this to yourself,” Nick said to her. “What are you talking about? I’ve been dating a lot since we broke up.” Alice said to him though somehow it was obvious that she was lying.

“When I saw you in the first briefing about all this I was worried about you. And that’s when I found out you have been lying to me all this time. You stopped dating anyone.” he said looking at her. “It’s just weird and you know why,” Alice said looking at her feet. “Yes I do,” he said. “I never knew how to face that,” Alice said thinking about everything that she had gone through after she admitted something to herself.

“And you stopped dating because?” he asked. “Truth?” Alice asked him. He nodded his head yes. “You know that my parents are very traditional. They would never approve of this,” she said. “So you don’t even try?” he asked. “I want to,” Alice said. “You should. Because I think what you want can come true.” Nick said to her giving her a hug. “You think?” Alice asked. “I do. And good luck,” Nick said leaving her with a smile.

She was left standing there when she heard a crash. She turned around to see me standing there. “How long have you been standing there?” she asked me. “Not long,” I said but she could tell that I was clearly lying. “Liar,” she said with a smile on her face. “I’m sorry,” I said knowing that I was caught. “It’s okay,” she said with a smile.

“How long have you known that you were a lesbian?” I asked. “I’m not,” she said with a smile. “That conversation?” I asked. “I’m bisexual,” she said looking at me. “So that’s why whenever someone even mentions our names you give a look,” I said. “Yeah,” she said with a smile. “Your parents won’t approve?” I asked. “No,” she said sadly. “All parents want their children to be happy,” I said. “Yeah but,” Alice started. “No buts. You should tell them how you feel.” I said to her.

She came up to me and gave me a hug. “Thank you,” she said while still in my arms. That’s when she stood on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss. There was passion, lust, and desire in this kiss. When we broke apart I said the one thing on my mind. “The fact that you were jealous that we had this type of relationship wasn’t the only reason for the looks was it?” She shook her head no. Looking at me with hope-filled eyes. And I kissed her again causing a muffled moan to escape her mouth.

I knew that there was a supply closet close by so I wrapped my arms around her waste picking her up. I opened and closed the closet door in a flash. We were both trying to get each other's clothes off in a hurry. When I looked down at Alice naked body the only thought that went through my head was: Damn she’s hot. She bent over and let me start to make love to her. And with every orgasm, she thought: Oh god I hope the girls are half as good as he is in bed.

“That was amazing,” I said giving her a kiss after we got dressed. “Yes it was,” she said with a smile on her face. “So I take it that you like the girls too?” I asked her with a smile. “I think they’re really hot,” she said with a smile. “Well, then why haven’t you told any of us this over the last two weeks?” I asked her with a smile. “Because I’ve never told a woman that I like them before,” she said looking at the wall.

“Then here’s what we do,” I said pulling her into my arms. She smiled up at me as I did. “Over the next few hours, in between the moaning and groaning of really great sex,” I said with a smile which caused her to giggle looking up at me. “You and I talk about the girls and how you can get to moaning and groaning with them too,” I said with a smile. “I’d like that,” she said as we went off to talk, make love and talk some more.

 


	4. The Unexpected Development

“Baby that was amazing,” Michele said smiling at her new lover. That new lover was Mayumi. Michele was bi-curious and when she found out that two very beautiful women thought she was attractive. So she decided that she was going to give lesbian sex a try. “It looked amazing from over here,” I said. “So you enjoyed the show did you?” Mayumi asked after I gave her a kiss. “Very much so,” I said. “I have got to get used to the idea of group dating,” Michele said with a smile. “So how would you like it if David were to join us for round two?” Mayumi asked Michele with a mischievous smile. “Sounds like fun,” Michele said with a matching smile. “It sure does,” I said taking off my shirt.

I kissed Michele’s shoulder while Mayumi kissed Michele. I took off my pants and underwear. I couldn’t wait to start to make love to these two beautiful women. I started to make love to Michele as she moaned with delight into Mayumi’s mouth. Mayumi then shifted her position to a 69 position. And she started to eat out Michele while licking my manhood while she was at it. While she was doing that Michele started to return the favor and eat Mayumi out. All three of us had the same thought going through our heads: YES! YES! YES!

When we climaxed the three of us passed out. But not because of how hot the sex was but because we were going through the same experience that Mayumi, Ellie and I went through when we were made part of the energy found in the Morphing Grid. We felt all emotions at once, we saw everything and nothing, we were boiling and freezing. Lastly, we lived each others’ lives as we lived them. But this time we lived Michele’s life too.

At the same moment that we were having an earth-shaking orgasm, Ellie was with Alice. “You’ve been dating David for a month now. How is it going?” Ellie asked Alice. “Simply wonderful. And dating you and Mayumi have made this relationship so much better then any other I have ever had.” Alice said with a smile pulling her into her arms and giving Ellie a kiss.

“I heard he had something special for you, but he wouldn’t tell us what it was,” Ellie said with a smile still in her newest lovers arms. “He took me to coast last week. We spent the entire day making love on the beach.” Alice said with a smile. “That sounds like our David. So...Mayumi...wants toooo...” Ellie started to say but then she collapsed in Alice’s arms going through the same thing that we were going through back in that bedroom.

* * *

Later at the hospital. “Where is she?” I asked as Mayumi, Michele and I came up to the rangers, Dr. Holland and Colonel Douglas. “David? She’s in room 287. Once she woke up she wouldn’t let anyone look at her until you three got here.” Colonel Douglas said. “Alice?” Michele asked as we noticed that Alice wasn’t there. “She’s with Ellie, _**why does she want to see Michele too?!?**_ ” Nick asked as the three of us ran off to room 287 without answering that last question.

“I don't get it myself son.” Colonel Douglas said to him as they went back to what they were doing before we got there. Which was pretty much pacing back and forth waiting for some news on Ellie. While that was going on in the waiting room we were telling Alice what had happened back in that bedroom. After we finished she went running off with tears in her eyes. “Was she crying?” Rex asked. “Yes, she was,” Nick said.

At this moment the Black Cross Emperor Moldark decided to send a monster to attack us. “They really have lousy timing,” Keith said as he and the other rangers rushed off to fight whatever Moldark sent this time. “Colonel, should I go find Alice to join them in battle?” Dr. Holland asked. “Please, only if they are in grave danger. I think that she needs a minute before she should go into battle.” Michele said as the three of us walked up to them. “What happened in there?” Colonel Douglas asked looking concerned about everything that has happened today. “It’s a long story,” I said and we explained what had happened to all of us.

* * *

“Take this you pitiful humans.” the monster named Gear Brain said as he swung his staff sending gears at the people going around town. That's when Yellow Squadron Ranger swung his spear hitting each gear before they hit any of the people. "Why do you people keep getting in our way?" General Volcanite demanded.

“Simple Volcanite we don't like bullies. And you two look like bullies if there ever was one.” Rex said. “Zolders attack!!!” General Volcanite yelled as he left the field of battle. The rest of the rangers called out there weapons.

Rex fired his Squadron Shooter at a couple of Zolders. Not to be outdone Keith jumped into the air firing his Squadron Bow on at least ten Zolders. Percy dropped down under the grasp of a Zolder he did a barrel roll and then fired at as many Zolders as he could with his Squadron Launcher. Nick was fighting Gear Brain with his Squadron Spear. Then Gear Brain overpowered Nick sending him flying. Then he swung his staff again sending gears at all the rangers pinning them all to the ground.

“Now is the time to get rid of some annoying little color-coded pests.” Gear Brain said raising his staff for the final blow. That’s when there were several explosions blowing up the gears that were pinning them to the ground. “I don’t think so Gear Brain,” Alice said as the others freed themselves. “Are you alright Alice?” Nick asked. “Just fine,” she said. “Alright, if you're sure you’re ready for this. Red Squadron Ranger READY!” Rex said making a pose. “Blue Squadron Ranger READY!” Keith said as he posed. “Yellow Squadron Ranger READY!” Nick said doing his pose. “Pink Squadron Ranger READY!” Alice said making her pose. “Green Squadron Ranger READY!” Percy said doing his pose.

“Very flashy but you’ll never be able to stop my gears!” he yelled. “I’ve only just got here and I've already had enough of this guy. So let’s call out the big guns.” Alice said pulling out the Squadron Ball. She drop kicked the ball to Percy. Then Percy then kicked it in the air with a backflip kick aimed at Nick. Nick caught it in the chest then kicked it to Keith. Keith caught it then held it out. Rex then took a running leap. “Squadron Ball Hurricane,” Rex said kicking the ball at the monster. It hit Gear Brain blowing the both of them up. “POWER RANGERS SECRET SQUADRON!!” everyone said making a team pose.

* * *

“I’m sorry sir. They destroyed Gear Brain.” General Volcanite said to the Black Cross Emperor Moldark. “Those blasted rangers,” he said slamming his fist on his throne. “I know Emperor.” General Volcanite said bowing down. “We need to get rid of them.” Black Cross Emperor Moldark said looking at the Earth from his ship.

* * *

“Alice, are you going to tell me what happened in the hospital room?” Nick asked her after the battle. “It’s nothing,” she said. But she looked like she was about to cry. “We both know that’s not true. What is it?” he asked. “Why did it have to be _**HER?!?**_ ” Alice demanded. “What are you talking about?” Nick asked.

“David and Mayumi had a threesome with former Agent Vitagliano,” she said. “ _‘Former’_?” he asked. “Yes. **FORMER!** When they finished she was absorbed into the energy in the Morphing Grid like they were. So she’s giving her resignation so she can join them full time.” she said. “And you are upset that he had sex with Vitagliano,” he said. “I don’t know how I feel about that. I found her quite attractive before but now.” Alice said. "I hope we can get back there someday," Michele said as she and I came up to the two of them. “Nick, could you leave us alone please?” I asked. “Sure,” he said leaving the room.

“Is Ellie alright?” Alice asked clearly trying to avoid the subject that she wanted to talk about but was afraid to. “Yeah. She’s fine. They didn’t find anything. They wouldn’t find anything of course. She only fainted because I was absorbed into the energy in the Morphing Grid. But you’re avoiding the subject. You went running out of the room when we told you that we didn’t know why it didn't happen to you.” Michele said.

“Why? Why did it have to be YOU? I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. Not even the man that I was about to marry. And you come in and take what I’ve been dreaming about out from under me. Why?” Alice started to cry. “Please dry your tears,” I said wrapping my arms around her. “I love you, Alice. And I won't stop until I find a way to bring you into this group with us.” I said.

“You really think that you can do that?” she asked looking up into my face. “It’s happened once. I’m going to make it happen again. Because I’ve only felt this way four times in my life.” I said. “Really?” Alice asked. “Yes. Once you live his life you will realize that is the sweetest thing anyone could ever say to anyone ever.” Michele said. “I hope that I’ll learn that myself someday,” Alice said holding me close to her.

 


	5. Friends or Foes

It had been about a week since Michele had joined us as apart of this energy. She had adjusted nicely to her new role on the team. She was helping us try and figure out what had happened and how we could make it happen again for Alice. Michele was working extra hard on this too. She felt so guilty for taking that away from her and she wanted to get back to where they were before this had happened. It wasn’t because she wanted to start dating her too. They had had a good relationship before she started to even talk to Mayumi in any kind of relationship way. But now she would barely acknowledge her existence.

“I don’t know why we have to do this?” Alice complained. Michele had planned out a day of shopping to see if they could get back to where they were before. But it had already started off badly. Alice refused to do this. We begged and pleaded with her but she still wouldn’t do it. If it wasn’t for Colonel Douglas who gave her an order to do this. But she wasn’t technically part of any military group so she fought him. But in the end, everyone was telling her to do this even us. So she begrudgingly said yes to this. But she still didn’t want to do this.

“Please, this means a lot to me,” Michele said with a pleading look. “I know that we haven’t been on the best of terms lately and I want to get back to where we were before,” Michele said with a smile. “I don’t know if we can. You took something from me. And I don’t know if I could ever get that back.” Alice said looking at her angrily. “We’re trying to figure it out,” Michele said trying to get through to her one-time friend. “And how close are you? What if you can never figure it out? What if that was my one chance to join them?” Alice asked angrily. “We **WILL** figure it out,” Michele said as they heard an explosion.

The two of them went to the scene and found one of the Black Cross Army’s monsters attacking the city and towering over some civilians. “Michele, get them out of here,” Alice said as she headed straight for the monster and giving him a kick so that he wouldn’t get his hands on the people that he was standing over. Michele rushed in and grabbed the people and helped them escape as Alice started fighting him unmorphed. The monster looked like he was made from diamonds.

“Do you think a mere human can beat a member of Black Cross Army’s Mineral Brothers?” he asked. “Maybe not if I was a normal human,” Alice said. “It’s Morphin’ Time!” Alice said transforming into Pink Squadron Ranger. As she did Michele called it in. “ _ **What?!?**_ ” Michele asked into the communicators that they all had. “There are three monsters in total that are attacking us at the same time. They are calling themselves the Mineral Brothers. And the other rangers are fighting them already. Alice is going to have to fight hers on her own for now.” Colonel Douglas said.

“I see you Rangers have never fought the likes of me, Brother Diamond, and my brothers Brother Gold, and Brother Jade.” Brother Diamond who was fighting Alice right now said. He swung his diamond spear slashing Alice with his spear. Which sent her flying. Alice hit the wall and hit the wall hard. She struggled to her feet.

“We need to get you out of here,” Michele said coming up to her as she unmorphed with blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. “No, I need to keep fighting him,” Alice said struggling to get to her feet. “No, we need to get out of here,” Michele said pulling out some smoke bombs and throwing them on the ground at there feet and forcing Alice to leave the battlefield before she was killed.

“Why did you do that? I have to destroy him.” Alice said to Michele. “You needed to regroup. And I couldn’t watch my lover die in front of me.” Michele said trying to treat some of Alice’s wounds. “ _Your lover_?” Alice asked. “I’m sorry. I’ve been mixing up some of our memories lately.” Michele said looking at Alice. “You lived their lives,” Alice said more to herself than to Michele. “Yes, David says that I’ve been doing that because I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep this last week,” Michele said looking at Alice as she lightly wiped away the blood that was on the corner of her mouth.

“Why haven’t you been sleeping?” Alice asked looking at her. “I’ve seen your face with pure joy on it as you made love to each of them for the first time,” Michele said starting to break down in tears. “I know what having you in this group would mean to them too,” she said as the tears started to fall. “And I messed it all up because I was curious about making love to a woman. I need to make this right.” Michele said. “This wasn’t just for me to forgive you was it?” Alice asked. “They wanted me to forgive myself too,” Michele said looking at Alice with a sad smile.

“All those questions I asked before. You’ve been running them over and over again in your head, haven’t you?” Alice asked. Michele nodded her head yes. Alice placed a hand on Michele’s cheek. As she did this Brother Diamond found them. “There you are my sweets,” he said looking at them. “Dude your timing sucks,” Alice said as she punched him in the gut. That was when he raised his spear to attack Alice before she could morph Michele lurched forward and grabbed the spear jerking it away from Alice. And Alice punched him again as she morphed in Pink Squadron Ranger sending him flying backward.

That was when they heard something new and then something that looked like it was made of gold came flying and landing next to Brother Diamond. And then not long after that, the third brother landed in the same clump. “Sorry, it took us so long to get to you,” Rex said as him and the others came to Alice’s side. “It’s alright. I had a friend watching my back.” Alice said looking at Michele who smiled at her.

“Do you think that you can take all of us down?” Brother Jade said getting to his feet again. “Then you don’t know the Mineral Brothers at all.” Brother Gold said standing next to his brother. “We will crush you beneath our feet.” Brother Diamond said standing next to his brothers. “Thanks for clumping together,” Alice said spinning around and calling out the Squadron Ball.

She drop kicked the ball to Percy. Then Percy then kicked it in the air with a backflip kick aimed at Nick. Nick caught it in the chest then kicked it to Keith. Keith caught it then held it out. Rex then took a running leap. “Squadron Ball Hurricane,” Rex said kicking the ball at the monster. It hit the Mineral Brothers blowing all of them up. “POWER RANGERS SECRET SQUADRON!!” everyone said making a team pose.

* * *

“Sir,” General Volcanite said timidly to his Emperor. “They failed, didn’t they?” Black Cross Emperor Moldark asked of his General. “Yes, sir they did.” General Volcanite said to his Emperor. “Damn them.” Black Cross Emperor Moldark said looking at the Earth and starting to think of the next plan to conquer the planet.

* * *

“So how was your first time on the battlefield against the Black Cross Army?” Rex asked looking at Michele. We were back at the base after they had destroyed the Mineral Brothers. Everyone was patting themselves on the back for having taken on a Black Cross monster by themselves. But they were in awe of Michele and Alice for what they had done. Alice was the first of them to even try and fight a monster without morphing. And while Michele was a trained agent she didn’t have any morphing capability so she earned some serious street cred for attacking Brother Diamond the way she did.

“I think I like it better when I am back at the base safe and sound,” Michele said with a smile looking at him. “Well if ever want to come out and join us again?” Nick asked with a smile. “No thank you I’m good.” Michele joked and everyone laughed. Alice had wanted to talk to Michele. But the guys weren’t making that easy. So she decided to take the bull by the horns and ask to speak with her.

“Michele, can I talk to you alone?” Alice asked Michele while everyone looked at her. “Yes of course,” Michele said looking at Alice. They went to a private place to talk. “First I want to say this. I still wish it was me and not you. But I do forgive you because you didn’t want this and if you could I think you would trade places with me.” Alice said to her friend. Michele smiled at her. “But you need to take care of yourself. Because me joining the group won’t mean a damn if you have hurt yourself for me to be there.” Alice said looking at her friend.

“I will. I just really want to make this up to you.” Michele said looking at her. “And you will,” Alice said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek. “There is one other thing I want to do,” Alice said. “What’s that?” Michele asked looking at her. “You said that you remembered making love to me. But I have no memory making love to you. So I think we should rectify that don’t you?” Alice asked with a smile. “Definitely,” Michele said with a smile giving Alice a kiss. As they started to make love in the secluded room where no one could find them.

 


	6. Love and War

“So you two are good now?” Mayumi asked both Alice and Michele with a smile. She was drawn to the room that they had gone to talk by the moans. “Oh, uh, hey,” Alice said not sure of what she should say. Because it was clear even if you hadn’t heard the two of them that they had just made love. And Alice knew that Michele and Mayumi were dating each other and wasn’t sure if they were exclusive or if it was the same deal that she had with David. Alice just wanted to do something sweet for Michele when she had come up with the idea of sleeping with her. She didn’t have the chance to ask Mayumi if it was alright.

“Hi, baby,” Michele said with a smile and gave Mayumi a kiss. “Hi, yourself sweet thing,” Mayumi said with a smile. “Did you like... _ **PLAYING**_ together?” Mayumi asked with a smile. “Yes,” Alice said with a smile now knowing that Mayumi wasn’t mad at her. Mayumi gave her a kiss. “Thank you for forgiving her. We will figure out how to make you apart of this group.” Mayumi said looking at her. “I know,” Alice said with a smile.

“I’m just glad that you got that out of your system before she arrived,” Mayumi said with a smile. “Who’s _she_?” Alice asked looking at her. “My cousin Saito Seki is coming for a visit. She is supposed to be here in a couple hours. So I’m glad that she didn’t arrive to moans and groans coming from the unused briefing room thanks to you two.” Mayumi said with a smile. “Sorry.” they both said with a smile. “You better be sorry...you didn’t invite me,” Mayumi said with a smile. As the three of them left.

* * *

“Hi, there cousin,” Seki said with a smile as she entered the base. “Small fry,” Mayumi said with a smile hugging her cousin. “How was your flight from Japan?” Mayumi asked her. “It was fine though we had to land at this small airport outside of town thanks to the latest monster attack. Now can you introduce me to some cute guys?” Seki asked with a smile. “I thought that you were dating someone?” Mayumi asked with a smile. “Key word there is _were_. He dumped me about a month ago.” Seki said with a frown.

“What happened?” Mayumi asked looking at her cousin. “At first we drifted apart. Then I walked in on him sleeping with the next door neighbor. Our _**MALE**_ next door neighbor.” Seki said looking at her. “Oh,” Mayumi said not sure of what to say. “It’s all good now. And we stayed friends in the end. It just sucks because when I first met him I thought he was the one you know. But I can’t stay mad at him or stand still forever. So cute guys pronto.” Seki said snapping of her fingers. “I’ll see what I can do,” Mayumi said with a smile.

At this point, there were sirens going off all around them. “So soon?” Mayumi asked looking around her. “What’s going on Mayumi?” Seki asked. “You need to stay with me and don’t touch anything,” Mayumi said as she lead them to the war room. “What is going on?” Rex asked as him and the other Rangers arrived in the war room at the same time as Michele, Ellie, and I. “It’s the Black Cross Army they have sent another monster down here.” Dr. Holland said to everyone.

“But they usually wait at least a week before they send another one down. And it’s only been a few hours since we defeated the Mineral Brothers.” Percy said looking at him. “This one could have been here for longer than that.” Colonel Douglas said as he brought up the map. “As you know we have been tracking these monsters thanks to the radar that Mayumi, Ellie, David, and Dr. Holland invented after we defeated the first monster. Somehow a monster has bypassed that radar and has been here for God knows how long,” he said looking at everyone.

That’s when he pulled up a picture of the monster as it killed a man. “Oh, God,” Seki said covering her mouth. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think that he was going to show us this.” Ellie said as Mayumi trying to shield her cousin from the pictures. “It’s not that,” Seki said with tears in her eyes. “What is it, young lady?” Colonel Douglas asked her trying to be gentle because she looked like she was about to collapse right now. “The man being killed...he’s my ex-boyfriend,” Seki said as she started crying.

* * *

“Do you need anything else?” I asked her giving her some tea. “No,” she said looking up at the ceiling. “Why did it kill him?” she asked looking at the tea. “We don’t know. Was there anything different about him the last time you saw him?” I asked. “No. He was happy. He had come out of the closet not just with me but with his family too.” she said looking at me. “He was gay?” I asked.

“Yeah. He told me that he first realized that he was gay when he was about seven. He and his father watched sports together and he started thinking that the guys were cute. But he hid it from everyone. His father and mother and all of his friends. He even started dating girls when he got into his early teens. When I meet him he had been hiding it for so long that he never thought that he could ever come out.” Seki said with a sad smile. “That was until he met our next door neighbor. He was an ex-baseball player. And they bonded over the game that they both loved and then one day they became lovers.” Seki said looking at me.

“It was with my pushing that he came out to his family. He was so happy the last time that we talked. His father and mother had excepted him for who he was. His father even had taken his new boyfriend to the ball game last week.” Seki said as she started tearing up again. “Why did this thing have to attack him?” she asked me with tears in her eyes.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” I said to her taking her hand. “Do you guys deal with this thing all the time?” she asked. “Yes and no,” I said to her. “What does that mean?” Seki asked. “It means that yes this isn’t the first monster that we had seen kill someone. But this doesn’t feel like the other times. That this has happened.” I said to her. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

“When a monster attacks someone it is usually with an end goal in mind. This monster has been down here on Earth for a month and a half at least.” I said to her. “How can you know that?” she asked. “You have seen the news about the Power Rangers right?” I asked. “Yeah. Mayumi said that you and she was working with them.” Seki said looking at me.

“We are doing more than that. Your cousin and I are part of the power source that powers the Rangers. It’s a long story.” I said with a smile. “But this base is the home of the Rangers as you know. And a month and a half ago in one of the lesser known battles between the Rangers and the forces of the Black Cross Army, the Rangers met Skullatron.” I said thinking about it. “And who is Skullatron?” Seki asked. “A monster that had escaped from the Black Cross Army. It was at that time that we found out that some of the monsters that the Black Cross Emperor Moldark has been sending were either test subjects using DNA of prisoners that he has captured from various other planets or those prisoners themselves.

“Skullatron had escaped with a few other test subjects and prisoners. Each was angry with both the Black Cross Army and us for taking down so many of there friends. We tried to capture as many of them as we could. In the end, we had to destroy Skullatron but with everyone else we caught and took into custody and with there accounts we thought we had gotten everyone that had escaped. But there must have been one more.” I said looking at her.

“What has he been doing all this time?” Seki asked. “That’s what all of us are trying to figure out. Your cousin has been tracking down that monster in the photo. Our other girlfriends Ellie Duan and Michele Vitagliano are trying to track down the thing that set off the alarm that you heard just after you got here. And the Rangers are out on patrol to see if they could find the monster. But there are still so many questions. Why did he attack your ex-boyfriend? Why did the alarm come from the smallest airport in the city?” I asked.

“ _Forest Hill Landing Strip_?” she asked. “Yeah, how did you know?” I asked. “That was the airport that I just landed at over an hour ago,” Seki said looking at me. “Okay have you met anyone new over the last month and a half?” I asked looking at her. “No I-Wait a minute. There was this one girl.” Seki said thinking about it. “What happened?” I asked her.

“Well after he started dating another man. I got a little bi-curious. And I met this girl. It was nice but after that one night stand, she got really clingy. She wanted to move in with me like right after we got dressed. It was like she needed something more than just a tumble in the hay. I told her...” Seki said then she realized something. “What?” I asked.

“Oh my God,” Seki said to herself. It looked like she was about to vomit. “Seki tell me what you said,” I said already having some kind of inkling. “I told her that I was still in love with my ex-boyfriend. And I couldn’t start anything new right now because of it,” she said taking a gulp. “I got him killed,” Seki said to me. “No, you didn’t,” I said to her. “Yes, I did. I told her that I was in love with him and she targeted him because she wanted me. Oh God what have I done?” she asked looking at the ceiling as she started tearing up.

I went to her side and pulled her into my arms where she started weeping on my shoulder. “There is no way that you could have known that she was a psycho monster,” I said holding. “But-” she said in between her sobs. “No buts. We had this information and we missed it. We failed you and him. _**YOU**_ did not do this.” I said holding her close to my chest as she wept on my shoulder. I just wished that I could do more for her.

 


End file.
